


"That which covers the house is the roof"

by Katp2021



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, F/M, Feminization, Kinky, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin louis in a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katp2021/pseuds/Katp2021
Summary: The economy changes and sometimes it leaves a company near bankruptcy , being the owner in that situation your only hope is to find financial help or the obvious but not so nice option call it quits.Closing a company that you built from hard work is no easy decision , you lose sleep over it , hell your seek help from ever Tom and Dick in your phone book just so all your hard work does not go to waste.Alliance are made to secure fortunes are the business world , that's how Louis finds himself getting engaged and married in a matter of weeks .To call it a business contract or a marriage transaction , no-one knows  .But the truth is the journey he just embarked on is different from what he was told to expect in life.It's no different to marrying a stranger in Vegas, only that in this case you can't annulment the marriage at all





	1. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> "The outward appearance of a home may give an impression that all is well and peaceful yet there is some internal strife "  
> Simply put a peaceful exterior may hide a troubled interior.
> 
> A marriage done within 3weeks of meeting formed to help businesses is always filled with challenges.

For the past three days now, the shareholders have been meeting in the boardroom arguing about the way forward and today was no different .The meeting starts with Chad from finance updating us with the numbers, and everyone can see that things aren't looking good for real estate right now .

After all has been said the loss made by the end of the second quarter is just too big to let it slide and wait for the  economy to change in favour of real estate.  
Then John from management stood up and requested everyone's attention,' For the past month we have been having these urgent meetings but with no solution , I think quitting well we are still ahead is the answer here . Dan you're the CEO we have been in this together for long but we're losing value by day' ,as he sat down.

The meeting ends and the executives start they're meeting.  
'Lets start by addressing the big elephant in the room, that way we won't wait time!' the CMO , Billy stated. He is a straight forward man , been involved since day 1 he never wasted time beating around the bush as always.

James the CFO takes the stand,' Majority of the shareholders are looking to sell their shares that's for sure and you can't blame them , no solution has been offered and they are scared to survive a major loss and my professional opinion would be to sell while we still can , cause no investors are interested and we need a lot of input right now.'

'What James said is true , cause right now the construction of that Crown plaza has been put on hold and if we wait any longer they are going to be suing us from left and right and we can't afford a million dollar law suit right now' , Johnson offered , he is the CTO who sees over the main projects that we are handling which includes school building and hospital construction to name a few.

' We understand that the company is under pressure and we are trying our best, me and Dan are heading to a meeting with Cowell Enterprises tomorrow,'  Tim , the COO said.

'Just give us two days and we will get back to you , you all know how we built this estate to just give up today , and if we don't we will make the necessary decisions but just not yet,' the CEO Dan said .

Tim concluded the meeting , and informed them that by Saturday meeting all will be done. The day was dragging as ever it seems like it would never end and the phones kept ringing all the time. Around 9 the office was still full , and the smell of Chinese  food would have you thinking you just entered Lee Won's kitchen.

Morris the driver was already waiting in the parking lot at 11  to pick up Dan , lately the office had been closing late. The traffic jam was not that bad in the night , took about 25minutes to reach West Brompton  (5th expensive suburb just south west of London). The house was quite which meant either the girls were at a sleepover or we sleeping , most likely the former.

Entering the bedroom , he is greeted by Jay who by the looks of it is doing some research. She is a midwife at St George's hospital, she loves her job she tried being a full-time  housewife but she couldn't last for a whole year.

'How was work? You seem exhausted', Jay said already worried about her husband who as of late has been working for over 13hours a day.

'We have 2days to find a willing investor, and most of the big companies don't want to be our business because it's sinking right now.' Dan said shaking his head you could see he was stressed the spark in the eyes was nomore.

'After 2days what do you mean?'

'I don't know sell out , but tomorrow I secured a meeting with Cowell Enterprises so we still have hope'  
'How was the hospital today, did they finally moved the premature baby from the incubator , what was his name again?'

'Oh baby Riley , they did he was now weighing 3,4kgs and he was breathing fine on his own the parents were so happy to be able to hold their little boy ', Jay said smiling as she was retelling the story .

'That's great, remember when we held Doris and Ernest for the first time , so tiny and innocent before they become loud and turned to monsters by Phoebe and Daisy.' Dan chuckled ' which reminds me why is the house so quite today?'

'They are going to be back in the morning the went to sleepovers and Lottie and Fizzy will bring my munchkins  back tomorrow.'  
'Louis is coming for breakfast tomorrow too .'

'Full house again ,' Dan laughed

'My babies all in one room , Christmas is early for me ' Jay said as she closed her laptop and placed it on the desk .  
'Good night , you will find a solution to your company I believe in you, don't stay up too late love' ,

In the sitting room Jay was helping set the table when she saw the door opening .  
'Morning mum, look who followed us here, I think we should alert the police about this stalker ', Lottie expressed laughing as Louis was giving her a finger .

'My babies are all here for breakfast , why do I feel like I just won the lottery right now , come give your old mother a hug now ' Jay exclaimed.

'I told you she will start acting this way ,' Fizzy said shaking her head pointing at Louis

'Mum stop exaggerating I was here last weekend by the way Zayn says hi he wanted to come but he had a presentation at their firm today,' Louis said hugging her .

'Am allowed to say that you moved out didn't you,' she laughed  
The rest of the pack made their  way to the table, and Jay told them to be quite because their father has been busy stressed with work. When Dan made it downstairs everyone acted normal just like they usually are without worrying about the work problem which might change the life that they are used to, in a major way .

The meeting with Cowell Enterprises did not turn out well , they were willing to help but only if another investor was in the play too. By evening they had met with 5 other potential investors , Swift,  Perry, hadid , Jenner and Cole but all to no avail.

It's only when you're operating under a time limit , when you realise that time flies cause it's already Friday evening and Dan is reminiscing about the good times he experienced along the way making this company. He tried his best , looked for potential investors everywhere and in a the next seven hours or so they are closing the company so no-one can judge him if he is drinking scotch on the rocks with Tim they did they part after all.

The phone rings and Maya the secretary tells that's James left a message to meet them in an hour at the Styles  Hotel . Upon arriving there , James is all smiles which leaves  the other executives all  concerned with a thousand thoughts floating in.

It's not like James would sell the company behind their backs, he is Jay's younger brother but the cheer on his face was jus inappropriate given their current predicament.

They say their orders and start some small talk as if nothing major is happening. After they order their coffee that's when James starts addressing the others.

"I request permission to lead this discussion, having been personally involved in the birth of this proposal that can save our company ," James asks respectfully.

Everyone starts listening attentively to James.

"It's a delicate matter and it needs careful guidance to ensure a favourable outcome for all." He responds looking around the table for attention.

"After negotiations with the representatives of Styles Empire, please bare in mind this happened over the past 2days, negotiations were kept private for confidentiality reasons and I didn't want to bring false hope till I was sure I had secured a reliable investor, they wanted to see our booking and a few listing of projects that we are involved in and they need insurance that their help is worth something," James says slowly allowing everybody to follow.

"What do we lose out of this?Dan asks.

"They want to be shareholders with a say and to oversee the main projects we are involved in right and there will be bringing some new workers cause they have ideas to expand their business for their hospitality industry." James answers simply.

"Pardon me , but that's sounds more like ownership than investment," Tim speaks up, not pleased about the lists made by the Styles , they already own multiple international businesses from hotels to airlines and fashion and rumour has it they have shares in Liverpool FC.

"Its not really that bad cause the other option is let others buy us out and enjoy the benefits of our hard work" James says confidently like this is where he wants this conversation to go as he makes eye contact with Dan.

"Are you expecting us to start working for someone?" Dan questions then.

"No , am talking about saving main people's jobs and making the best out of a situation before we lose the company everyone knows in 6months the real estate will skyrocket." James says smug at the implication of that statement.

"The situation is  different." Dan states.

"Regardless the future of our company is at stake. Some would even go as far as to say it was a blessing in disguise." James says unrolling the letter in his hands and handing it to the Dan.

The room is quite as the Dan reads the letter, which invites them to a exclusive meeting in the morning, to form an alliance . The ending he doesn't read out loud but just looks at James .

"You can't think this is a good idea. This is absurd." Dan speaks up trying to keep his composure.

"This is the only solution we have that would make everyone satisfied with a long lasting business partnership, I am not alone in this belief if I had a child old enough I would have picked them, I have consulted with many that I trust and Styles family agrees." James says eyes landing on Dan at the end.

"You can't expect me to give away my first born in such a short time and it's not the 20th century for such business contracts." Dan speaks sharply.

"Styles family representative assures me the styles heir is willing to meet with Louis and start the necessary wedding preparations." James says.

"Do you really believe there is another way to ensure we keep the business without forming the alliance, "James questions  the CEO.

"There has to be another way." Dan says looking sadly at Tim.  
The rest of the start discussing what's going on and by the looks on their faces they look relieved and partly worried, from the whispers he can make out that the people ain't entirely disapproving.

"We understand that it's not an easy decision Dan so we leave the final call to you ." Tim concluded

" I need tonight to discuss with my family ," Dan stated.  
They said their farewells and Dan and James went together to discuss with the remaining family members.

In the office , jay , Lottie , fizzy and Louis were being told about what has been happening with their father's company .  
"Louis what's your thoughts on arranged marriage dear," Dan said getting everyone's attention cause a few seconds ago the company was being discussed and now marriage why?

"I don't know, it's not that much practiced anymore and it all depends on the two people I guess but I don't see how it's relative right now," Louis replied.

"You are not serious Dan that's just , " Jay said but was interrupted by James .

" it's too much to ask Louis but tomorrow if we don't form the alliance with the Styles by 6 , the company closes at 9am I wouldn't put this kind of burden on you a young man ," James concluded.

"Sleep on it , son and make a choice for yourself ," Dan said leaving the room.

"Love , I will take to your father he is probably not thinking well  , we will find a solution,"Jay said kissing Louis forehead.

To say the night was long would be a lie, the longest night in Game of thrones would not compare to it , he couldn't sleep ,he was just staring at the ceiling hoping all was just a dream. He texted Zayn , who was supportive of any decision Louis would make.

"I will do it,"Louis said.

From there time just was fast forwarding, dates for the first date ,  meet the family, engagement, dress fitting, rehearsals, photoshoot, cake tasting, spa appointment and doctors check up , all these Louis was supposed to get done in 3weeks from now according to his new PA , Hannah.

Saturday night the family had a family gathering to talk things through, mainly to try and see if Louis was ok because everything was moving fast .

James was addressing the family , some immediate aunts , uncles and cousins were present and Louis wasn't paying that much attention until something caught his attention.

"The marriage needs to be consummated and as of tradition there needs to be witnesses during the consummation."

"What!" Louis' heart jumps at that, not only does he have to marry a guy he's has known for 3weeks but he has to be intimate with him whilst there are witnesses. Why does it keep getting harder.

Louis clears his throat. "Is that truly necessary?" Louis questions softly.

"I'm afraid so." James says with a slow nod looking apologetic .

"Louis you don't-" his father begins.

"No. It's okay if it's tradition then it must be done. We need to respect their traditions if we want them to do the same." Louis says trying to keep his voice steady he has to go through with this, he can't back out now.


	2. Not a princess story now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real drama starts after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took long to update , my laptop got stolen and I started the story from beginning again.
> 
> I hope you like it , next chapter tomorrow will be filled with how this relationship is screwed , cause Harry and Louis are different people and their sex preference is 

The following morning Louis' eyes snapped open when he felt something poking his cheek pretending he was asleep when Doris reached for the phone on the bedside table. When he saw that she was trying to move the box next to the table he started tickling her as she  giggled but tried to break free and after a few seconds he released her smiling and blowing raspberries on her face.

"Breakfast is ready Lou, mum said to come eat and Doris your bath is ready," Lottie shouted

When he got they everyone was eating , he kissed jay as greeting. The way everyone was acting was as if they were late for boarding a flight , no-one was playing silly games at the table just serious face.

"Your first date with Harry is today honey don't forget we are all going to their house in Kensington , Zayn is going to meet you later today ," Jay said as she left the table.

Today was going to be a long day , meeting your future in-laws and husband, husband just sounds so official . His people person personality should  be on point today, wouldn't want to give a bad first impression his family stands to lose a lot of he messed up today. According to his father the partnership has eased the shareholders minds and business should resume to normal in 3weeks.

"Boo it's time let's go we don't want to keep them waiting remember first impression matters." Jay walked into the room making Louis jump a bit.

"So soon? Can't we wait like a week? What if he doesn't like me?" Louis nervously asked.

"Please! I'm sure he'll adore you it's an arranged marriage love you will grow to love each other over time ." She  smiling stopping when she saw Louis fiddling with his fingers, "You don't have to if you don't want to, there is still time to call it off  the company will figure out no-one will blame you we support you "

"No, am nt backing out ," him a small smile then left to finish up

Louis found himself standing in front of the mirror fixing his white button up trying to keep his nerves down. He felt even more nervous now than he had felt when he met his exboyfriend  Jeff's snotty mother and that was saying something since the woman made him want to hide under a rock and never come out again.

"Are you ready?" Fizzy asked walking into the room .

"Yeah. How do I look? I gotta make a good impression after all." Louis nervously said trying not to panic when she only stared at him.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who's the handsome of them all , really Lou you look fine let's go please," she said smiling.

"No reason to be rude, sassy girl"

They left the house a few minutes later as Morris drove them,Louis was too nervous to even pay attention to where they were going until he stopped in front of a beautiful mansion with a big front garden.

"This is where your they  live?" Louis gaped at the house using his left hand to unbuckle himself.

"Yup, I heard Madonna has a house here ."lottie said.

They were lead to the lounge, which was all glitter, shiny you name it the couches they looked hand made one of a kind expensive that's for sure. The tiles and chandelier hell the interior décor was just out of this world , it was as if they were at Birmingham palace , everything was golden. James was the one who lead the introduction ,

"Mr Styles, good to meet you again this is my brother in law Dan and his wife jay," as he gestured aa they shock hands .

"Call me Des please , we are family now , enough with the formal  nonsense , please feel free here" he addressed and you could see the relief on people's faces he just broke the ice , now the air was calming."this is Anne ,"

"Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you." Jay smiled extending her hand to shake hers.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." Anne pulled her into a hug surprising her  "we are family ."  
    
Everyone started to get acquainted and it was surprisingly going well then louis anticipated it was like a reunion and then him and harry moved from the rest .

Harry, looked like a prince, his hair tied in a flawless  yet effortless man bun, he stood 5 ft 11 just the right height difference , dressed casually in skinny jeans and long sleeve shirt with brown boots, the outfit was supermodel worthy. Louis felt butterflies in his stomach and  blushed a bit , who can blame him Harry was attractive. He adjusted his fringe and the shirts sleeves.He plastered the best smile he could on his face as they interacted. Harry smiled back as well .

Harry bent a little bit and whispered:  
“I am very glad to finally meet you Louis and I hope the arrangement is not too awkward ."

Louis blushed and looked on the floor before whispering back  “Me too and I hope to get acquainted well ”. He shot him a quick glance and could see Harry smiling widely, showing off quite adorable dimples. Harry seemed very nice and gentle. Louis couldn't believe he was even worried earlier .

As they were getting lost in conversation someone cleared their throats to draw  attention to them, it was Harry's sister you could tell by the resemblance , the green eyes, dimples.

"Forgive my sister she lacks manners and patience, this is  Gemma and her husband Christian." Harry said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, I've been wanting to meet you but  Harry has been hogging you , he never was good at sharing" Gemma smiled.

"I'm Christian, Gemma's husband." Christian smiled shaking hands with Louis.

"Louis, nice to meet both of you." Louis shook hands with him then extended his arm out to shake their hands." I will remember that in the future " he winked.

"For any juicy embarrassing stories about this one , seek no further  I have millions of blackmailing armour." Gemma chuckled as she shakily extended her arm for Louis to shake, her smile widening when Louis shook it.

"Are you free tomorrow night then let's get this train moving." Louis said

"Uncle Harry!"

A chorus of loud cheery voices shouted then Louis saw two girls and 1 boy , one of the girls had  dark brown hair and bright green eyes rushing over to them hugging Harry's legs.

"And who might these cutie be?" Louis asked

"There, there. How have my troublemakers been doing?" Harry groaned as he picked them up.

" The blonde Princess is Lux and the brown curly Princess is Melissa lastly the humble Prince is Sam " Harry introduced them as he kissed their cheeks making them gag then giggle.

The afternoon pasted quickly and smoothly, Anne and Jay started taking about the schedule for the wedding planning and when Gemma and Lottie they all got to business . When Harry announced that he was taking Louis to meet with friends , none of the ladies bothered to reply concentrating on their small wedding world.

They arrived at Madison and Harry picked a table for them, the place was not fully packed . The one time louis came here was for a dinner celebration for Zayn , the service here is not so cheap.

The waitress took their orders and Liam and Niall arrived first with Zayn five minutes behind . As it happens Zayn and Liam knew each other from a friend of a friend small world right. They all got acquainted after all they were going to be groomsmen at the wedding. Conversation followed naturally among them , stories about how they might and adventures they had been through . At the end of the night Zayn and louis went to their apartment they shared and the others went to their flats.

Time flies , today is already the day for the wedding rehearsals louis still can't believe the things he has gotten done in 3weeks . From suit fitting to cake tasting everything was done to perfection , even the first dance was practised and it turned out to be pretty simple . Tomorrow was going to be the bachelor's party , the last day of being single and louis was very nervous but little did he know things were going down hill from here.

At the end of the rehearsal Anne stood up to make a short announcement," With this reunion I can't wait for more additional grand babies , louis I bought a small gift for you ." Presenting a small gift bag to louis.

"Anne you didn't have to , thank you," louis said opening the bag, his breathing stopped for a minute and the room was getting smaller by now his face must have turned pale from shock. When he turned back to reality first thing was to confront his family about this arrangement things were really rushed up and important details left out.

"Did you know about this uncle James? "He questioned rubbing his head.

"What's the problem , you're 26 already louis and your clock is ticking I thought you always wanted children ." James replies confused .

"The problem is that am 99% sure am not a carrier ." Louis answers.

" From your birth the doctor confirmed it and  the medical test that they made you do said the same thing. Cheer up you will be a great father , love." Jay said hugging him.

The real problem was that Louis never bottomed he always tops , he may have feminine curves even a bum that's more defined then moat women but he is more dominant. He is not interested in bottoming , Zayn always jokes about his preference says his not utilising his God given talent but all his past relationships he was a top pretty good one too.

The whole drive back home all he could think was how did he end up here , hell how is going to break the news to his parents and what will happen to the business. First thing is to bring out the cat from the bag, here going nothing.

"We have a problem ,the wedding is off guys," he said in a low voice just loud enough to contain his emotions. Jay immediately moved and hugged him started comforting him while the remaining family members absorbed the shocking news.

"Love , everyone gets cold feet before the big day it's just the nerves we are here for you tell me what's on your mind and help me understand," she said moving him to another room closing the door.

" You know I love babies but ma I can't give birth you know I never dreamed about it that way always thought my partner would do it ," his replied as his voice cracked and tears filling up.

" Your uncle didn't know , he was under pressure to find financial help and when he saw your results stating you were a carrier he assumed and there is still time to call it off love . Don't worry about the company we don't want you to feel trapped and I want you to love my grandbabies unconditionally. I don't want you to feel forced, no baby deserves resentment from a parent and child bonding may be hard cause of PPD." she concluded

"I don't want that for my baby " Louis answered , "but the wedding is already paid for and Harry is lovely and caring , I think I can make it work ."

The talk with his mom really helped ease his mind and the rest of the family was updated in the changes, the wedding was back on .

Both bachelor's parties were lit , strip club and alcohol what's to hate right only that louis' own had a bit of twist. Anne had suggested that Louis be told some advice and normal styles heritage passed to every bride in this case bridegroom before going to the party with his friends. It wasn't bad , he received gifts silk sheets, cookbook with recipes and also lists of stuff harry is allergic to and a family gathering calendar. Zayn didn't abandon him especially when one of the elderly woman got drunk and started giving bedroom advice how to satisfy your man she said he just knew he owed Zayn a life favour.

One thing for sure was that this wedding was time planned cause by 10 on the dot the church was filled up and the little flower girls and ring bearers were already walking down the aisle. Jay and Anne walked Louis down the aisle when hear comes the bride started.

" Friends, we have joined here today to share with Harry and Louis an important moment in their lives, now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." The priest said .

When the priest sat down two readings were read by Olly murs and Leona Lewis , followed by  exchange the vows and lastly the rings moment  was lovely because both Ernest and Sam remembered their queue which was adorable.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."  
Harry kissed louis it wasn't their first kiss thou first time was on the second date when he took Lou to an evening picnic .

"I present to you the newly married couple, Harry and Louis."

They smiled when the guest started applauding then walked out of there with them following ready to go to the reception where they would spend the rest of the afternoon.As soon as they stepped into the reception, they were introduced for the first time as Mr and Mr Styles.

When the couple first dance was announced , the music guest were introduced and louis almost fainted. It was Ed Sheeran , singing Thinking out loud.

"Harry you didn't have to , God that's so sweet and I didn't bring you anything ," he said as they danced .

"Ed is a friend and inviting him to the wedding and hiring someone to sing , he would have my balls that's for sure," harry chuckled smiling.

" Still , you remembered that I wanted to go to his concert and him performing at the wedding it's huge I don't know if I can measure up." He replied.

Elton John performed Your song, Stevie Nicks and the other members of Fleetwood Mac performed Songbirds and Everywhere, people joined them on the dancefloor enjoying the reception.

They left the reception in a just married black limousine to take them to their new home which was a gift from Des. The house was beautiful from the exterior imagine what the interior would look like , louis could just wonder how rich the Styles were ?

When Louis gets into the bed room he finds Harry standing on the side of the bed. The room itself is lightly dimmed with a few candles glowing at each corner, the bed has a white net curtain around it tied to the four stands of the bed.

Harry steps forward and holds Louis’ hand and pulls him in for a small kiss, which starts out sweet with no tongue involved, sort of easing into foreplay.

“I just want you to relax, ease into it.” Harry says in between the kisses ,  Louis steps back and disrobes before climbing onto the bed and presenting himself, laying on his back.

Harry just looks at him before undressing as well and climbs onto the bed and brackets Louis with his hands and knees. The hand with his wedding band comes to touch Louis gently on the cheek.

Harry smiles broadly before capturing louis’ lips in a deep kiss as his hand moves down till it reaches his entrance, he lets his finger move around the wet muscle gently letting his finger penetrate.

Louis’ breath quickens at the action and he doesn’t know what to focus on, the tongue that is massaging his or the lubricated finger that is moving against his whole stretching him out . Another finger follows the first and Harry is taking his time stretching him out and Louis is grateful since it's the first time having something other than fingers down there.

“You are tight” Harry says scissoring his fingers concentrating on Louis forgetting his own hard problem .

“I think am ready.” He responds as he bites down his lower lip to swallow a moan  .  And Harry's response is putting more pressure on his now found prostate.

Louis turns into a mess of moans and little sounds that would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel this good, Harry is four fingers in and louis is grinding down onto them, for a moment Louis thinks that being a bottom isn't that bad, at least Harry is giving it his all to satisfy him and make his first time enjoyable.

He starts kissing louis’ neck to look him in the eye as he lines his cock to louis’ entrance , when he pulls the head he is met with resistance and Louis small scream."relax ,"he says and Louis nods a little . Harry pushes in slowly like he is giving louis a chance to pull back if he wants to.

Harry doesn’t move when bottoms out, he stays still watching Louis’ face for discomfort till louis starts moving his hips and that seems to be the encouragement Harry was looking for as he starts pulling almost all the way out and then pushes back in with purpose.

The rhythm picks up as Harry pounds into louis’ hips moving erratically, “Fuck louis.” He breathes he says against Louis’ ear and louis moans.

"I'm gonna cum ,"Louis says and Harry thrusting three more times and Louis comes with a soft cry body seizing against Harry's.  Harry follows after and kisses his neck.

They ride their orgasms in silence clinging onto one another and louis goes placid , he can feel Harry's cum in him . After a minute or so Harry pulls out but to Louis surprise he is still a little bit hard he didn't go soft.

There is a knock at the door and louis just buries his head into the pillow feeling vulnerable right now and to have the elderly relatives intruding into this moment makes him cringe in shame.

“We won’t be long.” Someone says and louis doesn’t care to check who it is as he hears someone pull back the curtain and Harry leaves the bed with a drying towel wrapped around his waist as he walks towards the couch.

Louis is instructed to take a few steps so they observe his limping steps and it's a bit painful walking considering how big Harry is .“It’s official.” someone concludes  the four elders shuffle out the room after that.

Louis showers first and goes back to bed and when he enters the bathroom he hears whispering coming from there , well curiosity got the best out of him.

" Ummm yeah ," he hears but quickly moves away from the door his feelings hate Harry was getting of in the shower . Thoughts from the bachelor's party came rushing in , how to satisfy your men and on the night of their wedding he couldn't do that .

By the time he came back to bed Louis had to pretend to be sleeping, tomorrow they were going to start their honeymoon for a week. How was he going to handle a week of sex with Harry when he doesn't even know how to satisfy him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos If you like
> 
> Feel free to comment but be gentle with the comments 
> 
> Xoxo


	3. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is still trying to find out how to make his marriage last , finding what turns Harry on , what gets him going .
> 
> It's not an easy thing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon = moon on honey  
>  =over the honey  
>  =On top of bride  
>  =Have sex

When Harry and Louis finally made it to Bora Bora almost twenty three hours later it was already night time again having to wait at the airport to get their bags. A private car came to pick them up and help them with the luggage.

They got to the hotel and as soon as Harry got the key card for their room,   while the bellboy helped them with their bags. He gave him a generous tip and as soon as he closed and locked the door he turned around to find Louis pouring some champagne for them.

“Thanks, love.To us and the future.” Harry proposed a toasted after Louis handed him the glass of wine.

“To our future” Louis replies.

They started conversation as they ate a late night snack afterwards Harry suggested they start unpacking since they are staying for a week. Halfway through unpacking he tells Louis to go freshen up since he is terrible at unpacking.

By the time he is done with his shower everything is unpacked and Harry goes to take his shower. Since Harry is in the bathroom , he quickly opens his travelling bag and starts setting up the romantic scene he had in mind , scented candles , lube which he hides under the pillow, slow sex jam ready from the portable Bluetooth speaker and now only left with switching off the lights when he hears the door knob.

Two minutes passed and it felt like forever , he really hopes of today will be a good enough to satisfy his husband's needs. The sound from the door brought him back to reality and he quickly reached for the switch and turned the speaker on with Marvin Gaye let's get it on starting up the romantic mood.

"Wow , how did you get to do all this,"he said but was interrupted by Louis kissing him softly, and all he could do was kiss back.

Four minutes making out ,full snogging, things beginning to heat up, Harry starts marking up his neck and he accidentally pulls on Harry's hair , he gets a loud moan from him and Harry bits a little bit too hard as he is marking him, causing him to bit his lip. The towel around Harry's waist falls ,precum already coming out of his hard cork and he signals for Louis to jump into his arms and wrap his legs around him.

Louis' brain is flogged up to notice what seems to have turned on his husband and by the looks of it he will assume the sex music and candles does it which of course he is used to. He prefers slow sex, to him full blown make out is enough foreplay  and missionary and barebacking is all he acknowledges as best position in bed. He is more vanilla in bed simple does it for him and the only kinks he is into  dessert licking be it whip cream or chocolate. If only he knew the kind of things Harry is into, if only.

Harry brings them to the back and ends up removing Louis' sweatpants. He starts kneading Louis ass, so tempted to smack the cheeks he really misses spanking someone but Louis brings his hands under the pillow stopping all those thoughts .

"Someone's really prepared, ummh" he says winking and retrieving the lube from under the pillow and applying it on his fingers.

“I already opened myself up in the sh. “I’m all ready for you....”

Louis didn’t even have time to scream when Harry roughly pushed him so he was on his back getting in between his legs. Harry leaned down to kiss the left corner of Louis’ lips moving his right hand down from his left arm to his chest and stomach seeing the goosebumps forming on his soft skin and he fingered just to be sure.

Harry kissed him full on the lips tracing his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip then pulled back to do god knows what while Louis was trying to calm down.

Harry lubed himself up while Louis was busy kissing  his chest and without warning grabbed his hips,  and lifted him up letting him drop right on his cock moaning at the tight warm feeling surrounding it. Louis let out a scream glad that he had opened himself up while in the bathroom trying to breathe when Harry started fucking into him without giving him time to adjust.

“Fuuck you feel so good, .” Harry hid his face on Louis’ chest running his hands from his lower back to his cheeks spreading them apart,"ride me love," he whispered.  Louis started moving up and down just to taste the waters, making Harry grow crazy when he started bouncing up and down on his cock getting louder.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders to get some leverage almost biting his tongue off when he felt Harry’s cock pressing against his prostate rolling his hips when the urge got too strong. His cock felt heavy against his tummy leaking precome all over it and Harry’s stomach feeling like he wasn’t going to last any longer.

“Yes, right there! So good ” Louis shouted not really knowing where all that was coming from and by this time R Kelly's bump n grind was playing, he felt so good feeling Harry’s lips around his nipple.

Harry kneaded the skin of Louis’ ass helping him go faster then pushed him on his back pulling his legs over his shoulders going deeper and faster. He continued pounding into him slapping Louis’ hand away when he tried to wrap it around his cock hearing him screaming his name over and over again until he was cumming inside of him. He fucked him through it wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock until he came all over his tummy leaving them a panting mess.

Louis let out an exhausted giggle feeling Harry’s weight on top of him as he wrapped his arms around him kissing the side of his head trying not to move too much when he was still inside of him.  Minutes later Harry finally pulled out of him as careful as he could turning to lay beside Louis falling asleep with Louis following soon after.

When he woke up the next morning,  he could smell the bacon making his mouth water then opened his eyes deciding to try and get up to go brush his teeth. He brushed his teeth and he remembered last night his plan worked he was happy and sore, then decided to go bed soon after wanting to sleep a little bit longer.

"Morning, breakfast’s here.” Harry said out of nowhere making Louis groan.

“I feel like sleeping.” Louis groaned feeling Harry getting on the bed next to him then his arm around his waist and lips pressed to his neck.

“We didn't eat much last night, eat up love ” Harry started pressing kisses all over his neck making Louis smile.

"Ok , thanks ,"Louis sighed, “it smells nice."

“You need to eat something and after you’re done eating we’re going sight seeing ,then we’re gonna go swim with the dolphins.” Harry happily told him having already planned half the day.

They talked for a few more minutes then both called their parents telling them they arrived safely last night and after finishing their breakfast they finally headed out for their sight seeing.

The were led to the botanical gardens by their tourist guide, the trees were beautiful so green and leafy . So many different types of trees indigenous and exotic ones , according to their guide they were told they could wander around and observe if they liked . Harry took the advantage to get Louis to secluded area with a huge Jakaranda tree with purple flowers originally from some Asian or African country.

"It's gorgeous here , you remember the way back right?" Louis giggled trying to hide how nervous he was at being trapped against the inside of a tree's trunk and Harry. The latter being more comfortable.

"Shh, don't be nervous love." Harry murmured slowly pulling Louis' shorts down enough to be able to reach at his hole.

"Harry!" Louis hissed pushing his hand away then looked around realizing that no one could see them.

"Have you ever had outdoor sex?" Harry asked smirking when Louis shook his head.

"We don't even have l- lube." Louis stuttered when Harry started palming him through the fabric of his shorts, a gasp leaving his lips when Harry used his other hand to touch himself.

"I've got that covered, love." Harry pressed himself against Louis kissing up and down the side of his neck hearing Louis almost panting when he applied more pressure against his still clothed cock.

"Fuck! Hurry up." Louis pulled down his shorts where they pooled around his ankles then reached for Harry's as he poured lube on his fingers, "I'm still good from last night. Fuck me. Now." Louis sort of demanded, his heart was racing both afraid of being caught and somehow excited about the experience.

Harry didn't waste time turning Louis around so his front was against the tree trunk. Louis immediately bent down a little giving Harry full view of his ass as he lubed himself up stroking himself a few times. He teased him a few times sometimes nudging at his hole with the tip of his cock or pushing the head in only to pull out again repeating the process.

" I'm go- yes...oh my god." Louis moaned when Harry slid into him, "So big...Harry..."

"Fuck that, so tight ." Harry thrusted into him slowing down when Louis didn't say anything too focused feeling too full and satisfied.

"Harry....f- faster. Ummh please." Louis begged almost in tears when Harry completely stopped then gasped at a sharp thrust almost knocking the breath out of him when Harry started fucking into him.

"I'm your  ,,,,." Harry lowly growled against the back of Louis' sweaty neck wrapping a hand around his waist to pull him closer to him. Louis didn't get what Harry almost said the moment didn't allow for conversation questions, he was too gone in the moment and being a bottom was not too bad.

He likes being in charge during sex but this was a new relationship so in his head  Louis was calling him Sir with that one thought he began   thrust after thrust as he moved his hips to pounding into  louis' ass. Louis who he had to put a hand over his mouth when he started getting louder as soon as he started pounding right on his spot. Harry felt him grabbing his ass to make him go faster as he clenched around him making him cum out of nowhere inside of him when it became too much for him.

He could see Louis stroking himself still meeting his thrusts until he shuddered and came all over the trunk as they both slowed down. They stayed where they were trying to catch their breaths until Harry gently placed his hand around Louis' throat making him look up at him kissing him soon after. Louis groaned into to the kiss tracing Harry's bottom lip with his tongue missing his lips too soon after Harry pulled back.

"We need to go back, babe." Harry told him as he kissed the side of his head and helped him by pulling his shorts back on.

"I'm gonna leak..." Louis muttered.

"Clench,love." Harry winked at him as he fiddled with his shorts.

He pulled them up after he had pulled them down enough to get his dick out and fuck Louis. When they were ready, they walked out of there. When they got back to the rest, no one looked at them weird and instead got up to continue until they made it back later that day.

Once they were back in the hotel Harry drew them a bath which ended with slow bubbly sex Louis sitting on Harry's lap. After Louis had calmed down from his high, he was sort of tired and Harry was still hard which was shocking to him after all the sex and Louis had just cummed hard. Harry started running his fingers over Louis sensitive hole  , roughly pushed two fingers past the knuckles and started fingering him slowly his dick was now semihard .

Harry was now playing with his nipples pinching them a little bit and three fingers abusing his prostate. As the pressure continued he was now fully hard and ready to cum again . When Harry added a fourth finger  , he clenched tightly and moaned loudly already a mess only to have Harry pull out the fingers.

He was now all confused , he's rock hard and the prostate pressure was just the right amount to get him to cum why stop. Then Harry moved both of them from the tub and started to kiss Louis ear and handjob both their cork which was bringing Louis to the edge only moaning and breathing hard.

After two minutes , Harry sat on the edge of the tub and brought Louis to his knees , Louis didn't need to be told what to do, Harry's cork was just inviting , big with precum oozing out. He tasted the precum , kissed the head before slowly taking in the head and as much as he can Harry was huge.

"Fuck yes, just like that take it all in love, ! Yesss fuck yes fuck, stop!" Harry said "I'm close "

He didn't even get time to adjust Harry was kissing him and gently pushing in again and started to thrust into Louis , Louis had to adjust and bend a little over the sink. He found Louis spot and continued to hit it over and over again, Louis was already close three more thrusting he was spilling all over with a cry and clenching tightly around Harry who pulled out and spilled over Louis ass cheek and hole . They showered again .

They ate something light for dinner then the rest of the night was spent sitting in the balcony before going to bed. The following day they woke up early wanting to get a tour  always taking pictures to have memories from their honeymoon. Later that day they left to The Regine's spa , not much up to explore and Louis was really a bit sore .  
They spent the rest of the day getting pampering, pedicures, facial and Harry had told the people attending to Louis to wax him so when the woman told Louis he was to tired to protest until she started and wow it was kind of painful so he just did the legs and refused the private parts considering how sore he still was it was a good reason.

Harry had insisted on them dressing up and when they got there, Louis understood why. It was a romantic candle lit dinner in a private area of the restaurant where they could see the beach and the bright stars. Louis was sure he was going to pass out when it was literally his dream dinner ever since he was a teenager and now Harry was doing it all for him.

“When did you plan this? Louis asked as he cut into his meat.

“You like it.” Harry gave him a dazzling smile that had Louis blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Well everything is absolutely lovely. Thank you for doing all of this, you really didn’t have to.” Louis reached for his hand.

“I didn’t have to but I wanted to, and don’t thank me, love. You deserve only the best it's your honeymoon.” Harry returned the smile holding Louis’ hand and rubbing on the top of it with his thumb.

Louis went back to eating and when they were done, Harry decided to go on a walk after they had eaten a bit too much with Louis always taking pictures. They stumbled into a club called Space and when Harry insisted on going in, they had to go back to the hotel so they could change into more comfortable clothes.

When they got there after midnight, the club was already packed having to wait outside for a few minutes just to get in. When they finally did,  they went straight to the bar where they ordered a few drinks and danced a little.

They left the club taking a taxi back to their hotel where as soon as arriving, they both went to sleep. Louis was thankful he still was sore and he just wanted to rest .

However, it didn’t last when the following morning Louis had woken up with harry rubbing on him in his sleep, he then woke Harry up with his mouth wrapped around his cock only to end up riding him .

They later went shopping and swimming , it was just an amazing week. All in all their honeymoon was fantastic although once or twice he might have heard Harry getting off in the bathroom but the other times he would sleep immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments if you like
> 
> New update coming soon
> 
> Suggestions on what you think should happen in the later chapters 
> 
> Any guesses on what turns Harry on , 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story , will update soon .  
> Feel free to comment and give kudos if you like it 
> 
> Next chapter , the wedding happens, major characters meet and something huge happens that's for sure tip a bed is involved


End file.
